nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oceana Wall
A wall of an earlier civilisation? Be carefull with that one! I once asked Dimitri if I could 'suggest there might have been some possible indication that...' but he wasn't to happy about it. Maybe you could change the date to 300-350 years old? That way there will be a huge 'uncertainty' about the actual age of the wall (no pleasible test can date without a possible mistake of 300 years; that way the wall could have also been build by the first Lovians. Or perhaps by some crewman of a ship that needed to be fixed after a storm and made land on the archipel. If there is doubt, nobody can complain! ). Just consider it please, we can't have a dozen histories. 15:45, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Just make it Hadrian's wall, so nobody will complain (I hope) Lars Washington 15:47, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::?? A roman wall from the British Isles, over the bottem of the ocean, accros the US, again a bit of ocean and then around Hurbanova? (Or do you prefer this one: Brittain, a bit of sea, trough Europe, Russia and China, a bit of ocean and then here? It could be an alternative explanation for China's great wall ). No really serious: I think it's a nice wall, but the Romans never came that far. (Like in that silly song: "Even Julius Caesar and the Roman empire couldn't councer the blue sky..") 15:53, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::Well, they would have done if they could have! But you are right, I should not overdo it, though it is tempting... Lars Washington 16:01, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I can imagine. 16:07, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, it's a little bit late to say this after more than half a year è. I'll make something of it, I can't change it too much because now it's by far thé most important structure of the Hurbanova tourism. --OWTB 17:07, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Better now? Next time please tell me right a way, because this is just part of a culture now :) --OWTB 17:15, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Is it it still 500 years old? Pierlot McCrooke 17:24, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes, but we now say it is not known because otherwise the king becomes angry :) --OWTB 17:28, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::Because he wants a too young country... Stupid king 17:30, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::Hello mister IP! --OWTB 17:31, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Sorry, was logged ou t. Is there something with Fade Dutch? Pierlot McCrooke 17:32, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh, it was you :D Not that I know.. --OWTB 17:33, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::OK. River ofot in Oceana is inclomplete Pierlot McCrooke 17:34, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes, but we're on one third. I'll soon finish it and then we'll see what to do next, making Hurbanova a city maybe? --OWTB 17:37, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Then hrubnaova must have five neighborhoods Pierlot McCrooke 17:38, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::That's true, but we first need to fill Drake Town a little bit, though there is more and more need for an industrial neighborhood. (Jamal has requested it already, but we're waiting until Drake Town is a little bit more populated) --OWTB 17:41, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::And Millstreet. I have i dea for Fade Dutch: this is spoken in oceana Pierlot McCrooke 17:44, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::No, Millstreet is already totally full. Could be... --OWTB 17:46, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::On industrial neighborhood, we could make it in the vertical even large like Drake Town and Millstreet and in the horizontal even large like Down Town Hurbanova. Then we can place a harbor, a few agrarical lots and a few industrial lots. The agrarical lots can be turned into building later on when it is needed and we can make some parks. Maybe even a train halt? Jamal Hustróva 04:55, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::I will strat the Fad Dutch article now Pierlot McCrooke 17:50, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::It's a quite ambitious plan. User:Bart K requests the same too, so he can set up companies and finally can become a citizen. I'll discuss it with OWTB. Ben (talk) 10:30, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ok. Success :) --OWTB 17:51, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::it is here Pierlot McCrooke 17:53, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I see it. --OWTB 17:55, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Nice idea, the brick-replacing . 14:24, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Danke sjoean, I had to make something of it :D --OWTB 05:49, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi, just to let you know I'm back in town . BTW, in my opinion we might need some help of a native English speaking contributor, the article just doesn't seem right (grammar etc.) But then again, who cares! Now I'm off, starving. Ande... glad to be back --Lars Washington 18:58, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Welcome back Lars! Bucurestean 12:45, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Always great to see you hanging around --Lars Washington 16:31, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lars is my lad :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:22, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hello, OuWTB, how are you? today, I feel like very, very ... , sorry our meeting is short, cause I'll be leaving in a minute. --Lars Washington 17:29, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm good, thanks :P Have a nice evening wherever you're going :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:47, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Officiale age Since Dimi is away, could we add that was discovered the wall really was 300 years old? Pierlot McCrooke 15:13, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :No, I like to keep it a bit vague. It brings a mysterious veil over the construction :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:15, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm BTW planning to make a plan abut changing the history. I think we should the founding fathers revoolutionary pople instead of discoverers Pierlot McCrooke 15:29, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't think that's easy to change. Our early history is kind of fixed :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:33, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::For some reason it feels unrealistic Pierlot McCrooke 15:36, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::It kinda is. By then The US of Great Britain should have taken ownershop. It may be really boring but it's not viable to change it. Btw, does Libertas or Mäöres have founding fathers? In Brunant, the founding fathers were more like the American ones and were actively involved in fighting the Venetians. HORTON11: • 15:39, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, some far away areas weren't discovered until early 20th century. There are islands that still have not been visited (though most because of hostile tribes). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:40, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Libertas was founded by Romans, so no real founding fathers. Mäöres was inhabited by non-Limburgish people for centuries who were slaughtered n the 1400-1500's by the Limburgish founding kings and warlords. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:41, June 13, 2012 (UTC)